El mágico mundo de las Princesas de Saint Seiya…
by Queen Mother Vergana
Summary: Una historia llena de diversión, humor, amor, placer en buen sentido contiene algo de yaoi, hetero y una que otra travesura de nuestros santos favoritos, con un beta increíble. XDDD


**El mágico mundo de las Princesas de Saint Seiya… **

Érase una vez en un hermoso paraje de Grecia, un enorme Santuario dedicado a la diosa de la sabiduría Atena, la antigua reencarnación de Atena no había podido engendrar aún a una heredera que la sustituyera y se encargase del enorme santuario, sin embargo y con ayuda del sabio tiempo y de la pasión desenfrenada de Shion uno de los más antiguos guerreros al servicio de la diosa pudo conseguir su objetivo y así después dar a luz a una niña pelimorada de mejillas sonrosadas que años después ocuparía el trono siendo la nueva reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría, quien a sus servicios tenía a doce valientes y aguerridos guerreros que poseían armaduras doradas como el sol.

Sin embargo, poseía en contra a una muy poderosa bruja llamada Pandora-sama, quien no permitiría lo que sus espejos-oráculos le advirtieron cuando era pequeña…

_"Será poderosa, pero llamará más la atención que tú" _

-Algún día lo evitaré- se repetía una y otra vez…

Lo que Pandora-sama no sabía era que la pequeña Saori tenía a su lado a tres hadas madrinas que antes que su madre muriera le otorgaron 3 valiosos regalos para evitar alguna catástrofe provocada por Pandora-sama…

-Yo te regalaré una vos estridente que sea escuchada por todo el santuario para que acudan a tu ayuda tus guerreros y nadie te ataque- dijo la hadita Perséfone mientras giraba su varita mágica sobre la cara de la bebita. ¡bLiNg!

-Yo, te daré don de mandona, para que nadie te desobedezca jamás y tus guerreros de más alto rango te teman, sin embargo mi poder sólo alcanza para 11 así que el doceavo tendrás que educarlo tú- dijo la hadita Shiva/Ultimecia (N/A: Tiene personalidades múltiples la pobre.) mientras giraba su varita sobre la cabeza de la pequeña. ¡bLiNg!

-Yo no sé que darte que sea útil, lo único que puedo hacer es impedir que cualquier maleficio de Pandora-sama sea eterno, será eliminado con el beso de algún caliente guerrero que quiera hacerte gozar a tu gusto- dijo la tercera hadita Megu mientras giraba su varita sobre el cuerpecito de la pequeña niña mientras esta lloraba con su estridente y chillona voz… ¡bLiNg!

Así, pasaron los años mientras Saori crecía ya sin el cuidado de su madre, siendo cuidada por sus 3 hadas madrinas quienes por azares del destino Pandora-sama había convertido en simples mortales después de haber otorgado sus regalos a la niña, regalos que la escuincla conocía y por lo tanto se sentía más poderosa, en un berrinche mató a su hada Perséfone porque ésta no quiso leerle un cuento con faltas de ortografía y OOC. XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

En otro berrinche suyo logró acabar con Megu, quien no quiso reconocer que Saori siempre tenía la razón, ya que no podía haber dos soberbias en el mismo lugar y como la diosita era la pelimorada, la labios de orangután tenía que desaparecer. XDDDDDDDDDDD

Finalmente queda Shiva/Ultimecia quien mareaba a la joven e inmadura y muy caprichosa diosita Atena con sus cambios de personalidad, cuando pasaba a modalidad Shiva era intolerante, pero cuando era Ultimecia sus groseros y rudos modos lograban desesperar y poner de mal humor a la adolescente diosa quien en un arranque de coraje la mató con su báculo… XDDDDDDDDDD

Shion fungió su papel de patriarca sin intervenir, es más siempre fue mano derecha de la joven diosa satisfaciendo todos y cada uno de sus caprichos para no desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en un berrinche, los antiguos guerreros dorados fueron, con el paso de los años, sustituidos por sus doce poderosos, jóvenes y hermosos discípulos.

Entre esos valerosos y nuevos caballeros dorados se encontraba el siempre envidioso y muy vanidoso Afrodita de piscis, cierto, él habitaba en el templo más cercano al de la siempre infantil y caprichosa diosita pelimorada Saori…

En una ocasión Afrodita fue encomendado a limpiar la parte trasera del templo de Atena, justo después que Saori había organizado una encarnizada lucha en lodo en la cual Milo, el siempre aguerrido escorpión había logrado conseguir la medalla de oro.

-Maldita bruja del infierno ¡JA! Se dice diosa de la sabiduría cuando hasta yo sé que el exceso de barniz de uñas provoca cáncer a la larga, sobre todo si se las despinta con acetona cada 2 horas y se las vuelve a pintar… pero ya verá… me vengaré…- refunfuñaba el caballero de piscis mientras limpiaba el piso de mármol lleno de lodo seco y fango. 

Afrodita de piscis no sólo era un poderoso guerrero, también era el más hermoso en el santuario, situación que la caprichosa diosita no toleraba ya que ella era la única que debía ser admirada por su hermosura en esos templos…

-¿Ya terminaste Afrodita?- preguntó el siempre afable y servil Shion, patriarca del Santuario, la mano derecha de Saori Kido.

-¡Aún no! Si tanto quiere que quede limpio que venga ella y lo haga…- reclamó molesto Afrodita sin saber que sus palabras eran escuchadas por aquella que sólo buscaba el mínimo pretexto para deshacerse de él…

-¡TE ME LARGAS!- salió Atena furiosa detrás de una columna… o 

Ante la mirada atónita de Shion, Afrodita aventó los trapos y cubetas con que estaba limpiando y decidió marcharse entre refunfuños murmurados…

Así, las semanas transcurrieron sin que nadie supiese nada sobre el hermoso Afrodita de piscis, sus compañeros se preguntaban en sus noches más difíciles ¿Dónde podría hallarse el bello y muy caliente compañero Afrodita?...

Lo que nadie sabía es que Afrodita había unido sus fuerzas a la maléfica Pandora-sama quien odiaba más que nadie a Atena, quería ser la única hermosa en el paraje de Atenas, nadie más que ella debía ser ama y señora de los ojos de los fuertes y guapos guerreros (aunque ni siquiera los tocase)…

-Prepárate Afrodita, esta vez tomarás venganza de las humillaciones de esa zorra sobre ti- rió malévolamente Pandora-sama ante un sonriente y sediento de venganza Afrodita.

-Sí señora mía…- murmuró mientras en su cabeza elucubraba todo lo que haría con la maldita zorra pelimorada a la que tanto odiaba por haberlo separado de sus ardientes y apasionados compañeros de santuario, incluso los de plata entrenaban bien con él…

Si bien era sabido que Saori era más que vanidosa y podía pasar horas y horas frente a un espejo, también era muy conocido que durante las noches gustaba del sexo más desenfrenado y sádico, claro su masoquismo era muy reconocido por los guerreros de bronce y plata, algunos de oro podían constatar aquello también, sin embargo, le temían más…

Pandora, a través de su espejo mágico multidimensional observaba y evaluaba todas y cada una de las cosas que Saori poseía en su saloncito de juegos "salvajes"…

-¡Allí está!- exclamó entusiasmada Pandora-sama al ver el dildo favorito de Saori, uno enorme y corrugado con el que siempre jugaba rudamente con el sádico en turno…

-¿Qué hará con ello mi señora?- preguntaba curiosa Ladillinni, la servil (sirvienta más bien) ama de compañía de Pandora-sama.

-Lo envenenaré, pondré alguno de mis maleficios sobre él para que quede dormida eternamente- rió malévolamente mientras la imaginaba durmiendo con el dildo encendido dentro, encendido a la máxima velocidad lo que la haría sangrar a la larga y moriría lenta y dolorosamente sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

Ladillinni observaba cuidadosamente lo que su poderosa ama hacía, había sido cuidadosamente entrenada por Pandora-sama y era la más fiel a la joven bruja que idearía como deshacerse de la diosita pelimorada que tanto le hartaba…

-Esta vez lo lograremos Ladillinni- sonreía la bruja de hermoso y lacio cabello negro, sus ojos amatista resplandecían llenos de orgullo ante la servil Ladillinni quien asentía orgullosa también por el logro de su ama.

-Iré por Afrodita mi señora, le daré las nuevas órdenes…- hizo su reverencia ante Pandora y salió contenta de aquel oscuro salón…

Por la noche Saori se encontraba aburrida en su salón de jueguitos hasta que harta de tener siempre a alguien que la hiciese gozar, decidió dar rienda suelta a sus juegos ella sola, sin necesidad de que alguien la torturase, tomó entre sus manos un látigo con puntas metálicas para darse en sus blancas y arredondadas nalgas mientras con la otra mano apretaba su dildo favorito preparándose para gozarlo como siempre…

_'¿Por qué no de golpe?'_ pensó Saori. OwO

Cuando de pronto introdujo el instrumento encendido a toda velocidad en su apretada vagina sintiendo como una energía extraña le recorría todo el cuerpo dejándola inconsciente con el juguete sexual en su interior (atorado ya) encendido a máxima velocidad…

Así transcurrió la fría noche mientras Saori inconsciente sangraba por el trasero gracias a los golpes propinados por sí misma con el látigo… llegó la mañana sin que la ausencia de Saori causase problema alguno entre sus guerreros, sabían que a veces se quedaba dormida o se metía a la bañera por horas con tratamientos, aceititos y esas tonterías que según ella la hacían más hermosa…

Así llegó la tarde cuando el joven y hermoso Afrodita de piscis comenzó a ascender con rumbo a su templo, llegó a la explanada donde siempre entrenaban los caballeros de plata quienes al verlo sonrieron llenos de gozo por verle de vuelta, Misty solo no era lo suficientemente divertido…

Afrodita agitó su manos contento por volver al lado de sus compañeros, sin embargo no iba solo, a su lado se encontraban Ladillinni y Pandora-sama, al verlas los caballeros de plata se hicieron a un lado, sabían que su poder no bastaba para derrotarlas a ambas juntas y si venían con Afrodita seguro era para que hiciesen las paces con Saori y así hacer fiestas entre ambos reinos el oscuro y el de la sabiduría…

Al llegar a los primeros escalones que conducían a los doce templos de oro Afrodita sonrió más que nunca y subió orgulloso saludando a sus compañeros acompañado de ambas brujas…

Así, llegó a Piscis donde dejó sus cosas y acompañó a Pandora-sama al templo principal donde Shion ya había descubierto lo sucedido con Saori…

¿Pero qué has hecho Pandora-sama?- OO reclamó Shion sollozante por ver a Saori tendida en el frío suelo de mármol con un vibrador encendido a su máxima capacidad en el interior de su golosa hijita…

-Sólo les he ayudado a ser libre, dándome a mí misma una ayuda también- respondió llena de orgullo Pandora-sama mientras se sentaba en el trono de Atena –Es cómodo, pero no tanto como el mío…- exclamó mientras miraba a Shion abrazando a su hija inconsciente y sangrante…

-No lloriquees, ni que valiera la pena una soberbia escuincla que sólo se revuelca para provocarse dolor, que es incapaz de amar a alguien además de sí misma…- gritaba Ladillinni al patriarca mientras lloraba abrazado a su hija.

-Tranquila Ladillinni, comprendamos al adolorido padre que siempre ha sido humillado porque sabe que su hijita no tiene ni idea de quien es su padre… ¿Verdad Shion?- --preguntaba en tono burlón Pandora-sama.

-Mira Shion, estamos aquí para tener un poco de libertad, nadie necesita a una pseudos diosa de sabiduría que de sabiduría, por cierto, tiene nada…- replicaba Ladillinni ya más calmada.

-Pero…- intentaba responder Shion cuando Pandora se acercó a él…

-No hay peros… ya está hecho y no hay qué pueda evitarlo, así que diviértete…- Pandora-sama dio un par de palmadas en el hombro de Shion y continuó su camino a la salida de ese enorme salón – ¬¬ Afrodita regresa ya a tu templo… todo será como antes, yo regreso a mi castillo, vámonos Ladillinni-

Afrodita regresó a su templo donde ya era aguardado por el siempre ardiente y calenturiento Milo de escorpión que ya quería ser el primero en tomar a Afrodita en la cama y cansarse de todas esas noches difíciles que pasó sin él para desahogarse…

-¿Milo?- OO preguntó Afrodita viendo al peliazul tirado absolutamente desnudo sobre su cama aguardando por él…

-¡Ven acá!- dijo Milo jalando al pisciano hacia sí tumbándolo en la cama y arrancando sus ropas entre apasionados besos y mordidas, rasguños y caricias, era el dueño del contraste…

Ni tardo ni perezoso Milo hizo que Afrodita le practicara sexo oral con mordidas y succiones integradas, los jadeos del peliazul no se hicieron esperar junto con unos cuantos rasguños sobre la blanca y delicada piel de Afrodita quien continuaba con su labor sin perder la concentración, de pronto llegó el buen Shura de capricornio quien también ya estaba aguardando su turno pero no podía esperar más por lo que irrumpió en la habitación del pisciano despojándose de sus ropas rápidamente (N/A: Cuanta urgencia ¿no?) y mientras observaba aquella caliente escena aderezada con esos jadeos y gemidos como sublime música de fondo comenzó a masturbar frenéticamente su enorme, duro y ya palpitante pene entre sus manos, ahora ya sus jadeos pasaban a formar parte de aquel ardiente ambiente…

Afrodita atrajo a shura mediante señas para no dejar su labor en el pene de Milo, mediante el hábil uso de sus manos guió aquel enorme miembro dentro de su cuerpo, enseguida Shura comenzó a moverse en el interior del pisciano a buena velocidad sin que este se distrajera demasiado de su labor, sólo lo hacía para jadear de vez en cuando…

Milo por su parte continuaba gimiendo y rasguñando a Afrodita mientras este continuaba succionando y mordisqueando su miembro a placer, justo al ritmo que ahora Shura iba marcándole con sus estocadas…

La eyaculación de Milo enseguida fue bebida por la hábil y profunda garganta de Afrodita quien sin hacer mayor aspaviento tragó todo degustando el blanquecino líquido… Afrodita comenzaba a sentir adolorido el vientre por la falta de atención sobre su propio pene así que decidió masturbarse duramente ante la mirada extasiada de Milo y Shura quien decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y ayudar a su honorable y digno compañero de armas en aquella deliciosa labor…

La incómoda posición en que se encontraba Afrodita comenzaba a provocarle calambres en las piernas cosa que hizo que dejara su labor sobre el pene de Milo para tratar de cambiar de posición, movimiento que provocó la venida de shura en su interior arrancándole a Afrodita un profundo gemido entre dolor y placer por aquel caliente semen que llenaba su interior…

Milo ayudó a Afrodita a recostarse ahora boca arriba para que Shura pudiera continuar sus movimientos mientras ahora practicaban un sexy y delicioso 69…

…

Mientras parecía que el destrampe total había llegado hasta el rincón más escondido del santuario ya que se habían montado grandes y ruidosas orgías por varias partes del santuario Saori continuaba inconsciente con aquel vibrador encendido en su interior, situación que ya comenzaba a provocarle heridas internas por la velocidad constante del vibrador en su vagina por más de 24 horas seguidas…

En la explanada de los caballeros de plata se encontraban Shun y Misty con algunos santos dorados y plateados, con las amazonas se encontraban otros guerreros dorados, plateados y de bronce, mientras que en piscis Milo, Shura y Afrodita también disfrutaban su nueva "libertad", hasta el afable Shion gozaba de lo lindo la vida alegre sin su berrinchuda hija, él y Dohko se divertían con el recién llegado de visita Sorrento de Siren, se encontraban justo enfrente de la suntuosa estatua de Atena…

Así transcurrió una semana sin freno alguno para nadie, toda una locura, nadie que ordenara nada, ningún soldado o pretoriano preocupado por limpiar los desórdenes de los honorables, serio y dignos guerreros de Atena, exceptuando por algunos que ya sufrían son estragos del cansancio por 24 horas de sexo continuo en orgías, parrandas y uno a uno que se montaban en todo el santuario, no sólo eran los caballeros de Atena quienes participaban en las orgías, ya era tan famoso el estado en que se encontraba el Santuario que llegaban guerreros de otros santuarios, hasta que de pronto un buen día Zeros de Frog, de la Estrella anormal, del reino de Hades, al que Pandora-sama servía, llegó al santuario a conocer a la dichosa diosita Saori, aquella zorra pelimorada de la que Pandora-sama solía quejarse tanto…

Cruzó todo aquel santuario lleno de obstáculos y charcos sospechosos entre las escalinatas… tuvo que saltar grupos y parejas de guerreros y guerreras que se encontraban en orgía eterna entre los pasillos, entre las escaleras, en los templos, en los jardines, todo parecía una tierra sin dueño ni orden.

Por fin entro en la habitación donde se hallaba la diosita de la sabiduría postrada con las piernas abiertas y aún desnuda, sangrando por el intenso movimiento de aquel juguete sexual que tenía en su interior, se acercó sigilosamente hacia el cuerpo de Saori y comenzó a juguetear con aquel dildo que vibraba rápida y constantemente aún, sin duda aquello era obra de los maleficios de Pandora-sama, comenzó a mover de adentro hacia fuera aquel objeto con toda brusquedad hasta lograr sacarlo del interior de Saori e introducir ahora el mango del látigo que se encontraba cerca, lo movía con tanta intensidad que comenzó a escuchar ligeros gemidos ahogados de la diosa quien parecía disfrutar de aquello hasta que por fin abrió sus azules ojos justo cuando Zeros comenzaba con sus estocadas en su interior, el pequeño pero grueso miembro del deforme aquel estaba provocándole sin duda un gozo que su hadita Megu le había pronosticado para su despertar…

Así Saori exigió a sus guerreros acabar con Pandora-sama y todo su séquito a cambio de continuar con sus noches non-stop de placer y orgías, además que hizo a Zeros quedarse con ella para tener noches felices por siempre .

Tan Tan este cuento se ha acabado.

--

Espero haya sido de su agrado y si no ni modos, le agradecen esto a mi beta Astarot de los malos fics por favor. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Vergana Zuster**


End file.
